Mobile computing devices can be powered by rechargeable batteries. Battery performance can be important to a user of a mobile computing device as battery performance typically determines how much and how long a user can use the mobile computing device before needing to recharge the battery. Applications running on the mobile computing device place demands on the mobile computing device that require power. Different applications use different amounts of power. Determining the effect that any one application has on battery performance can be difficult.